


[art] aimless, not lost

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Mermaids, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smack of jellyfish mermaids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] aimless, not lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> Dear lynndyre, I hope you like this! I love non-typical mermaids, and I can never pass up the opportunity to draw pretty ladies in fancy skirts.
> 
> (smack is the collection noun for jellyfish, apparently. i'm trusting the internet on this.)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/_afterism/7270272/52415/52415_original.png)


End file.
